Joviality
by LEMONSKY4
Summary: Because everyone deserves their own happy ending. Even James Norrington. Pure fluff.


**I've always been fond of James Norrington and found his fate to be horribly cruel. I've enjoyed reading Norrington/OC fics, but never thought I would write one. Until now. Here is a little something that popped into my head yesterday and I managed to crank it out. I hope you enjoy my first POTC fic! :)**

* * *

_Joviality_

* * *

James Norrington entered his Port Royale home one exceedingly humid August night. He had been at sea for the past three months and was glad to return home. He had regained his place in the Royal Navy and was serving as a Commodore once again. Life for James Norrington was going blessedly well and it was only going to get better.

Mrs. Cordelia Norrington was waiting for her husband in his study. Earlier in the day she had been told that her husband's ship had finally reached port. Knowing this, she wasn't expecting him until late. She had important news to tell him. They had been married for nine months and he had been at sea for five. They exchanged letters, most of the time waiting weeks for responses. She was sitting in her husband's desk chair, reading the latest letter she had received from him.

She heard the front door close and she quickly left the room, ready to greet her husband.

x

"James, let me help you with that," she said quietly as she saw him struggling with the buttons on his uniform.

He looked up and smiled widely.

"Delia," he said happily, completely forgetting about his buttons. He approached his wife and enveloped her in a tight hug. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, scrutinizing him. He looked like he had lost a little bit of weight, but he always did when he was at sea. He would gain it back in a few weeks time.

A lustful look entered his eyes and his hold on her tightened. She swatted him on the arm.

"There's plenty of time for that later. I have important news for you," she said, chiding him gently.

"I am actually quite hungry," he had a curious expression on his face. She ignored it and led him to the kitchen, where she would prepare a cold supper for him.

"Where's Mariana?" James asked, wondering where their cook was.

"Her aunt is ill so she took some time off to take care of her. I let the other servants take the night off," she said distractedly as she bustled around the kitchen.

Minutes later she had a simple dinner for him at the ready. She sat down next to her husband and nibbled on a slice of bread.

"What do you have to tell me?" James asked halfway through his dinner.

Shaking her head, she refused to tell him until after he was finished eating. He was undeniably tempted to pry it out of her, but it seemed that his lovely wife wasn't going to budge. He quickly finished his dinner.

She led him towards the sitting room and forced him to sit in his favorite arm chair. She quickly sat on his lap. Cordelia sighed happily, relishing being so close to her husband. He cleared his throat, starting to get impatient.

"Oh! I have something to tell you, my sweet husband," she said, blatantly stalling.

"What is it, sweetheart?" he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Cordelia inwardly smirked. She loved winding him up.

"I want to redecorate one of the guest rooms," she said plainly.

He stared at her, "Oh?"

"Yes. It's only right to convert one of the guest bedrooms into a nursery when one is expecting. I think the room across the hall from our bedroom shall do nicely. What do you think?" she asked, waiting for a response.

It took him a few seconds to comprehend what she was saying. When he finally did, his eyes lit up. He immediately stared at her belly.

"You mean you're," he trailed off, speechless.

"Yes, James. I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

He held onto her tighter and kissed her, channeling all of his happiness into that kiss.

"How far along are you?"

"Four months."

"Four months? That would mean you would have known before I had left," he said, somewhat hurt.

"I had my suspicions. Even when they were confirmed, I didn't want to tell you before you left. I would not have wanted you to get your hopes up so soon," she said quietly.

He paused, thinking that over. He knew that the first few months of pregnancy were risky. The chance of miscarriage was high. If she had told him that she was expecting before he left and he had come home to find that she had miscarried would have been devastating. To both of them.

"I love you, Mrs. Norrington," he said quietly.

She blushed. She absolutely loved being called Mrs. Norrington. The thrill of the name still hadn't worn off. She hoped it never would.

"And I you, Commodore," she returned.

James smiled, at a loss of what else to say. He was blissfully happy. Without another thought, he picked his wife up bridal style and carried her up to their bedroom. He may not know how to say how happy he was, but he definitely could _show_ her.

* * *

**A.N: Feedback, as always, is appreciated! As usual, I own nothing of this. I was just having some fun!**


End file.
